1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to improvement to a lower cover for covering the space between the bottom part of a main body of the refrigerator and a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator includes a main body disposed on a floor by means of a plurality of supporting legs while the bottom part of the main body is spaced apart from the floor. To the lower end of the front part of the main body is mounted a lower cover for covering the space between the main body and the floor, by which the aesthetic appearance of the refrigerator is provided, and preventing noise, which is generated from the rear of the main body, from being transmitted to the front of the main body through the space between the main body and the floor.
The front part of the lower cover is generally protruded from the front part of the main body so that the front parts of the lower cover and the main body together form the same plane when the door of the refrigerator is closed. The lower cover is fixed to the lower end of the main body by means of a plurality of fixing screws or by means of engaging units provided between the main body and the inner part of the lower cover.
However, the above-mentioned conventional refrigerator does not provide an aesthetic appearance since the lower cover is protruded forward from the lower end of the front part of the main body. The lower cover may be broken or separated from the main body when a child steps on the lower cover while the door of the refrigerator is opened.
Furthermore, the other parts of the lower cover except the fixing screws or the engaging units may be deformed since the lower cover of the conventional refrigerator is fixed to the main body by means of the plurality of fixing screws, which are provided at several positions, or by means of the engaging units, which are locally provided, with the result that a gap is formed between the main body and the lower cover. Also, the conventional refrigerator does not provide an aesthetic appearance since screw-engaging parts fixed by means of the fixing screws are exposed to the outside.